Merpeople
Mermaids are magical creatures of the seas, and the basis for the hit television show H2O: Just Add Water. The Moon Pool The Moon Pool is a pool of water connected to the ocean that turns regular girls into mermaids when the full moon passes over the cone of the dormant volcano. It is located on Mako Island off of The Gold Coast in Australia. The second Moon Pool is in a Sea Cave in Ireland. The Moon Pools are known to have turned Emma Gilbert, Cleo Sertori, Rikki Chadwick, Bella Hartley, Louise Chatham, Gracie Watsford, Julia Dove, Eva and Charlotte Watsford into mermaids. On special occasion, the Moon Pool will react to the full moon magically and unleash special effects, such as taking away a mermaid's power temporarily or forever, or enhancing a mermaid's power. Physiology While all mermaids are different, they all share the same basic traits. When mermaids come into contact with water for ten seconds, they grow long copper colored tails and a matching top. Their tails are covered in scales and end in a classic dolphin-shaped fluke. They also have a short dorsal fin running along the backs of their tails from their waists to a little more than halfway down the tail. They also lose their clothes they were wearing in human form which reappear when they become human again. There is a possibility that they could absorb their clothing into themselves as a side effect of their metamorphosis into mermaids. They all adopt the same slicked-back hairstyle as well. Natural Mermaid Abilities All mermaids have several common abilities. They all have a transforming power, in which they have absolutely no influence, 10 seconds after they come in contact with water. If all water is removed (dried) from the mermaids body before the 10 seconds are up then the mermaid will remain in human form. But if not dried, then the mermaids will grow tails sometimes even transforming into water before becoming a mermaid. Mermaids have also been thought to be able to breath under water like a fish when the opposite is true. Mermaids can stay submerged for long periods of time but they still need to breath air. Mermaids can hold their breath for at least 24 hours before needing to resurface but with more practice a mermaid can breath for much longer. In water mermaids also have the additional ability of speed-swimming. When a mermaid speed-swims her body is enveloped in bubbles that they use as a jet stream to swim quickly with. This can be a great advantage when trying to run away from enemies such as another mermaid (Charlotte Watsford) or boats and other water crafts. The mermaids tails are also very strong, this is shown when Emma saves Zane by smashing in the metal door on the boat. It is possible that the place where the mermaid transformation happened affects the powers over water, e.g. the Moon Pool at Mako Island gave the girls the power to control, freeze and boil water, but the pool in the sea caves in Ireland where Bella changed gave her the power to turn water into a jelly-like substance and turn water hard. Mermaid Magic Mermaids posses several magical abilities that Emma, Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Charlotte find out about along the way. * All mermaids posses a power over water (Hydrokinesis, Hydro-Cryokinesis, Hydro-Thermokinesis, Gelidkinesis/Substanciakinesis). *With the help of Lewis McCartney the girls found a book, "Mermaid Mythology" that held a recipe for a Mermaid's Potion that could give mermaids the power to grant wishes. The potion was made using specific types of sea algae along with an equal amount of each mermaids powers. The potion had to be smeared on one of the girls faces while they were in mermaid form for the wish to come true. *Ambergris is an old substance that at one point in time was used to make beauty products such as ladies perfume. It comes from the intestines of a whale and in H2O it can be used to attract mermaids. In Irresistable, Zane finds some old ambergris which Nate later tries on. The smell from the ambergris makes him stink but it also makes him literally irresistible to Cleo, Emma and Rikki. *Sirens are mythological women with voices beautiful enough to entrance men. In The Siren Effect when Cleo saw the moons reflection she went into her bathroom and touched water in the sink. While she had absolutely no musical talent previously, she then had the voice of a siren. She sang a melodious songs that literally entranced all the boys in town. This fantastic talent however disappeared when the full moon did. *Mermaids seem to have an allergy reaction to a certain substance of aftershave, which cause their powers to blow uncontrollably when they sneeze. *Mermaids have a strange reaction to a type of coral. If they get cut by it, toxic enters their body causing them to go on a feeding frenzy for sea food. Then they start to turn pale, and their scales turn white. In "Fish Fever" Emma gets cut by the coral and starts acting strange. *Mermaids have connections with sea animals they usually talk to them like they are humans, Cleo treats her pet fish like they are her best friends. Known Mermaids *Emma Gilbert *Cleo Sertori *Rikki Chadwick *Isabella "Bella" Hartley *Louise Chatham - Temporarily *Gracie Watsford - Temporarily *Julia Dove - Temporarily *Charlotte Watsford - Temporarily *Eva - from the 1740's See also Characters Mermaid Powers Gallery: Mermaids Category:Mermaids Category:Known things